The coming of the Shadows: The Sailor's fight
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: On Hold.


Darian held Serena close as the group watched the Ultament Demon* was disintegrating. "It's done." Darian looked at Serena. she was pale and her face was made more pale by the gold crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes held a royal look. She was in her princess dress. It was dirty from the fight but still signified her position as moon princess. The silver crystal glowed in her hand as if to protect it's master. "Serena, I knew that I could get you back." Darian said. Serena looked up at him. "I know.....Now we can have true peace."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Serena's Pov

That is the end of a long drawn battle. I was changed forever by it. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. My powers increased and I became more........regal. It just happened so fast. Right after the Starlights left.......Oh, wait, you don't know what happened to lead us to here. Well it started three months ago.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Where are this solar system's scout's?" A black haired(with a white streak) asked in a sarcastic voice. "Yoru, don't be so harsh. They are the guardians of the heir to the Silver Millennium." said a white haired girl with a black streak. Yoru flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder. "You would say that, Hiru." She looked over at the third girl. "Hey, Alex, what do we do next?" Alex turned. She narrowed her blue eyes. "Yoru, check the stars to see if they are here.....if they are...then we have to warn them." Yoru nodded and turned and looked at the sky. Her symbol a crescent moon covered by clouds with stars surrounding it glowed. "Yes," she said looking down, "They are here...." Alex turned, "Good, let's go." "Wait!" Alex and Hiru turned. "There is more." Yoru said sternly. "The child is here too." Hiru's light blue eyes hardened. "Are you sure? The shadow child?" Alex frowned, "She will seek refuge.......we have to talk to the other sailors before she contacts them." Yoru and Hiru nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Serena looked around a desolate plane. Serena gasped as cold air hit her. Everywhere was totaled. "What happened?!" Serena gasped. 'This is what you will do.' Serena looked around. "Who's there?" 'I am your destiny.......for you to bring the great shadow across the Earth.' "NO!" Serena cried. 'You can't escape it......you are the chosen one.....the shadow child......you will bring the great shadow to Earth.....' "NO!!" Serena sat up in bed. She threw back the covers. Getting up she went to the window. "What was that? It was wierd......as if it was real....."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Luna, why have these meetings now? I mean the battles are over." asked Mina. "We still must meet because Amy has been picking up energy signals. Also we have to moniter Serena." Serena glared at Luna. "I'm fine." Luna smirked (how she can do that I don't know) "Take off your hat." Serena paled and held it on. "NO!!" Justin (aka. Jedite) snuck up and grabbed it. Serena gasped and looked down, but not before everyone saw the cresent moon. "What? When did that happen?" Amy asked. Serena grabbed her hat and shrugged. "I don't know." Raye frowned. "I'll look in the sacred fire." 'You can't escape it......you are the chosen one.....the shadow child......you will bring the great shadow to Earth' Serena wrapped her arms around her. "no" Kevin (aka. Malichite) looked at her. "Why? We need to find whats wrong." Serena smiled. " I think it's because Crystal Tokyo is coming up and I am transforming into Princess Serenity. Don't worry, I can hide it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows, Alex, Yoru, and Hiru watched. "They're definetly Sailors." whispered Hiru. 'That's Princess Serenity. This complicates things.' Alex stood, "Let's go, the child is nearby." The other two stood. "Right" Yoru reached up and touched her earings. "Night Zenith Power!" The sky turned to night. She looks up and whispers something. Black ribbions splashed with stars wrap around her. A black and silver bow appears and she grabbs it. Her transformation ends with her scout unifor melting on her. Her sailor uniform has boots like Saturn (In the Manga) but black. She wears black shorts and her top is a black tank top. Her earings are black hoops. her tiara has a black jewel. Her hair is left down. Splashed on her outfit is the night sky. Hiru puts her hand in front of herself. "Day Senshi Power!" A ball of light comes out of her braclet and forms an intrecite staff. Wind comes up and blows her hair up. Her symbol appears on her forehead*. She (like Yoru) whispers something. Light yellow ribbions surround her and a circle of light forms above her head. It comes down leaving her transformed. Her bow on the front and back are yellow. A light blue jewel rests on the front bow. Her skirt is light blue. Her shoes are boots that go to mid-calf and have a yellow stripe on top. Her cape (the thing on the shoulders) it light blue. Her choker is yellow. Her hair is loose and brushes her shoulders. Her tiara is normal with a light blue jewel. Alex held up her crystal. "Infinity Power Awaken!!" She is surrounded by light to where only her head is visible. The infinity symbol appears on her forehead. Time seems to stop. Her eyes open and are vacent. The light surrounding her dims then explodes. She is left is her sailor outfit. She has no tiara only the infinity symbol. she has looped earings and a white chocker. Her sailor outfit has see through sleeves and a heart gem in the middle of her chest with rainbow strings instead of a bow. Her skirt is in three layers: pink, blue and purple. The back bow is rainbow colors and copies Super Sailor Moon's. Her boots also copy Enternal Sailor Moon's but are solid white. The cape is white with a rainbow stripe along the edge. She has no gloves. They nodded and headed toward the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena put her hat back on. Lita poked at her. "WHAT?!" Serena snapped. "Jeez, remind me not to get on her bad side." laughed Amara. Lita pointed at the incoming scouts. Darian stood up. Hotaru looked over....her eyes hardend. "Who are you and why are you here?" Darian asked. 'Intfintiy is here......something is up.' Hotaru thought. The three scouts stopped. "I am the scout of enternity, Sailor Infinity, Princess Alexandra." Infinity smiled. "I am the sailor born in dark, Sailor Night, Princess Yoru." the last stepped forward. "I am the sailor born in day, Sailor Day, Princess Hiruma." Infinity smiled, "Don't worry, we are friends, besides we know your idenites." Night looked at each of them. "I reconise them all.......except you. Who are you?" She asked pointing at Serena. "I'm........." Infinity cut in. "She's Sailor Moon, a scout created by Queen Serenity to lead the inner and outer sailors for the princess" She looked at Serena. 'Princess, just wait. I'll explain everything.' Serena's eyes widened. Night frowned. "So, you are a temporary scout. Pathetic." Serena stood up. Day moved between the two. "Please, that is not why we are here." Serena started to walk away. "I will not stay here with her!"

Hey, well, I am sort of going out on a limb here so if anybody has any questions send them my way. ^_^ I promise that Iwill get this and my other story going. So, questions, comments, flames, send to princess_silver_serenity@yahoo.com. Ja ne

Princess Silver Serenity


End file.
